


A Beautiful Silence

by Jordanlynn542



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, i don’t even know at this point, maybe mystrade??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanlynn542/pseuds/Jordanlynn542
Summary: Deaf John Au





	1. Chapter 1

Being deaf was usually not too bad. If John didn’t focus on it, he could forget. He wasn’t born deaf. He ended up getting CVM as a child, which ended up causing mild hearing loss. That hearing loss only progressed until he lost all of his hearing. He was a toddler when this happened. He was 18, now, and just starting moving into his college dorm. 

He was unpacking stuff when he felt the vibrations that he had assumed to be someone walking into the dorm. He turned his head, and smiled at the man. He was a pale, lanky man, with a mop of chocolate brown curls atop his head, and high cheekbones. He waved lightly, and turned back to what he was doing.

He wasn’t interrupted from his task for a while, but all good things had to come to an end. Soon enough, he was frightened by an object hitting the floor. He turned quickly to see his new flatmate, reaching down to grab a chemistry book. He met the man’s eyes for a second, before the man turned. He thought little of it, and finished organizing his area. 

Later, at the time designated for lunch, John was struggling to find somewhere to sit. He didn't really have any friends yet, but he didn’t want to eat alone. 

After a bit of thought, he decided to go back to his dorm, where he saw the man. He was sitting on his bed, both headphones in, looking at the book he had dropped earlier. He didn’t even look up when John walked in, but John didn’t mind much.

John finished his lunch quickly, and no longer knew what to do. He didn’t start his classes until the next day, and he didn’t have friends, so he was stuck. He felt completely defeated. He looked up, and saw the man staring at him questioningly. John assumed that he had asked a question. 

He hated it when this happened. These were the times that hearing would be nice. He hated how awkward everything became. He sighed in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I’m deaf,” he explained to the man in front of him. John spoke in a soft, slurred voice. “Could you please repeat yourself?”

The man nodded, and started signing in BSL. 

“Are you just going to sit there, and look sad,” he questioned, again.

John was a bit taken aback. 

“Excuse me,” he signed, a small look of offense on his face.

“Do I really need to repeat myself again?”

The man had a complete look of nonchalance on his face, and it only made John’s anger grow.

“Yes, I would appreciate it if you did.” 

John’s signing had sped up slightly.

The man rolled his eyes. “You’re sitting in the edge of your bed looking sad. What more is there to explain,” he asked.

John’s scowled at the man. 

“That’s a very rude question for a stranger to ask,” he pointed out.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes,” he informed. “There, now answer my question. I want to know whether or not you’re just going to mope around everyday. That would just be dull.”

John looked at him in an angered shock.

“If it really matters, just request to switch flatmates,” he suggested.

John’s signing had become rapid, and the man just shrugged. 

John groaned, and walked out of the room. He didn’t know quite where he was going, but he knew that a walk would benefit him. 

Sometimes, John wished that he could hear. He would think about how certain things must sound. He often wondered what he sounded like. He wondered what his family sounded like. He especially wondered what his sister sounded like. Before she had started drinking as much as she currently did, her and John were pretty close. That didn’t last too long. After she came out to their parents as gay, things went downhill in the Watson household. He would sometimes think about all the times that Harry would come into the room crying. He would recount how she would tell John about how horrible their dad’s yelling was, and how he was lucky that he didn’t have to hear it. Sometimes, he wished that he could hear it. He wished that he could feel Harry’s pain, and understand it more. 

After a while of walking, he made it to the school field. By this time, it was the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. He loved the sunset. He enjoyed how all of the colours worked together. The orange, pink, blue, and purple mixing in the sky to create a beautiful mosaic of calm. He sat, and watched as the sun set, and everything just felt peaceful.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

John hadn’t realized how long he had been out, until he pulled out his phone. 11:23. He panicked, as it was way past curfew. He did snuck back into the dorm, and noticed that Sherlock was still up. He stared at the man for a bit.

“Please don’t tell,” he signed pleadingly.

Sherlock shrugged. 

“Why would I,” Sherlock responded.

John was relieved. He signed a quick “thank you,” and went to go get ready to sleep.

Once he finished, he walked back out, and sat on his bed. He was exhausted, but he wasn’t ready to go to sleep. He pulled out a laptop, and opened to his blog. He had been planning on blogging for a while, but still couldn’t think of anything to say. He frowned at the computer.

He looked up when he felt a tap against the floor. He saw Sherlock staring at him.

“What,” John asked.

Sherlock shrugged. 

John rolled his eyes, and shut his computer, before looking back up to see Sherlock still staring at him. John raised an eyebrow.

“What’s your name,” Sherlock signed. He had a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

“John.”

Sherlock nodded, and looked back down.

John clapped to get Sherlock’s attention. “Can you wake me up tomorrow at 10,” he signed in question.

Sherlock nodded, and John smiled.

John woke up to a tired looking Sherlock shaking him lightly. 

John signed a quick thank you. He got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

As he was walking back into the bedroom, he saw Sherlock. He couldn’t help but notice how thin he was. He hadn’t realized that he was staring until he accidentally made eye contact with the other man. Both blushed, but John blushed deeper. 

“Sorry,” signed John.

“It’s okay.”

John went to grab his stuff for his first class, advanced biology.

 

Class went well. There wasn’t anything too amazing, but he didn’t expect much. He didn’t make friends, which wasn’t great, but he stayed hoping that he might make at least one in the future. 

 

The rest of his classes went past quickly, and before he knew it, he was back in his small dorm with his quiet flat mate. To be fair, everything was quiet to John. He waved hi to Sherlock, and went to sit on his bed. He, sadly, had homework.  
He glanced at Sherlock every once-in-a-while to make sure he was still there. It’s not like he needed Sherlock there, he just felt pretty comfortable in his presence, oddly enough.

The next few weeks went in this same cycle. Waking up, going to class, sitting in the dorm with Sherlock. It was starting to get monotonous. Neither of them seemed to have friends, and neither of them seemed to leave the dorm. 

John had figured out a few things about Sherlock. One, he seemed just about as lonely as John; two, he was studying criminology; and three, he played violin. 

John was curious about Sherlock’s playing, but it’s not like he’d know even if Sherlock told him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I decided to do this randomly, so please leave feedback letting me know if I should continue :) thanks for reading!!


End file.
